The Russian God
by Vampobsessed1697
Summary: Rose is a senior in high school, and so is Dimitri, the new boy that wont leave Rose alone. Rose has told herself that she will not fall for any guy this year, like she did last year with Jesse Zelkos. Will Dimitri get her to fall for his charming looks, or will Rose be strong and not fall for this Russian god? Stay tuned to find out! *Rated M for lemons and bad Language.*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. **

**Chapter 1:**

"Rose, come on! We're going to be late for our first day if you don't hurry up!" Lissa screamed at the bottom of the stairs. "Okay, okay! God Lissa, I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I quickly grabbed my purse and aviators, and looked in the mirror. Damn did I look hot! I wouldn't say I had the body of a goddess, but damn i am a sexy mother fucker. I had on my black skinny jeans which did wonders for my curves, Doc Martin combat boots, white v-neck that made my C Cup breasts look amazing , and topped it off with my leather jacket. I had my long dark brown hair, almost black that came down to my butt, in loose waves and just some mascara, and foundation for my makeup.

Today is the first day of Lissa and I's senior year of high school. I'm excited that this year is going to be drama free from boys. Unlike last year, with the drama of Jesse Zelkos, my ex boyfriend and him spreading fake rumors about me and us sleeping together, when we never got father than making out. He wasn't as great as every said he was. I don't even know why I dated him to be honest.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, I see Lissa standing there and handing me a granola bar and coffee, while we both walk out the door. "Thanks Liss, I don't know what I would do without you" I say planting a kiss on her cheek. "Yeah, neither do I Rose" She replies back teasing.

We walked outside to get into my black, 2013 GT Mustang, with white racing stripes. I worked hard for this baby. More like it was a present from my mob boss of a father, Ibrahim Mazur, for my 16th birthday. Big bucks run in the family, so I pretty much get whatever I want. Which would explain the fancy car, and expensive California beach house Lissa and I live in together, with my father.

We pretty much get the house to ourselves though most of the time, seeming as my father is always away on business trips, which can last months. I consider Lissa my family, so now she lives with me, since her whole family died in a car accident and i'm all she has left nearby in the United States for family.

My mother is out of the picture due to her disappearing and cheating on my father when i was a little girl and now she's off living who knows where. I haven't spoken to my mother since I was 4 years old and don't plan on ever speaking to her.  
>_<p>

I lovingly stroked my mustangs hood and whispered sweet nothings to her. "Rose, please just get in the car" Said Lissa chuckling. "Sorry Liss, gotta give her some love too, you know." I said back. "Rose "she", is just a car". "She is not a car! She is my child!" I replied with fake hurt.

"yeah okay whatever Rose, just drive." Lissa said rolling her eyes laughing. "You would know how much my love for her is, if you just took an interest in cars Liss!" I replied frustrated. "Yeah okay, you know that will never happen! Now can we please get to school before we miss first period?!" Said Lissa annoyed. "yeah alright, fine." I replied rolling my eyes and smiling.

Pulling out of the drive way, and turning on the radio to Peirce the Veil's song "Bulls in the Bronx", i started singing at the top of my lungs, when Lissa laughed and switched the radio to Drake.

"Oh no you didn't! God no Liss. This is shit. Were listening to my punk rock, and not your annoying rap!" I replied annoyed. "Oh come on Rose, my music is better and has meaning to it!" she said back pouting.

"What?! Meaning?! How is, "I fuck bitches and get money" meaning?! Oh dear god. I worry about society today." I reply shaking my head and laughing while switching it back to my music. Lissa just shakes her head while pouting and laughs, while looking out the window.

Lissa is more of a girly girl and into getting her nails done, while listening to pop and rap. When I like to get down and dirty, watch sports with the guys, and working on cars, and of course listening to some heavy metal and punk rock.

We got to the school 10 minutes later and i parked in my usual spot beside our friend Eddie Castle's BMW. "Hey Ed, hows it goin!?" I say while getting out of the car and running over to him, giving him a hug. Chuckling and hugging me back he says "Hey Rose, im good, how are you?"

"Same old sexy bitch I was a last year" I reply leaning back and winking at him. Eddie laughs and goes to give Lissa a hug. I turn around and see Mason Ashford, Adrian Ivashkov, and Christian Ozera, Lissa's boyfriend , but also friends of ours, walking over towards us.

"Well if it isn't the famous Rose Hathaway, and Lissa Dragomir" says Adrian walking up to us and giving us both hugs. "Hey Adrian. I see you're still the same old cocky bastard as you were last year. Love you bud" I say jokingly patting him on the back and giving all three of them hugs. "Rose I am hurt by your harsh words" He says jokingly back, putting a hand to his heart as if I wounded him. "yeah you'll get over it" I say nudging Lissa and we all start walking to class.

We all parted ways, when we walked into the school, and I was walking towards first period, when I bump into a huge wall, well more like person, and fell to the ground.

"Oomph! What the heck?! Watch where you're walking!" I say looking up to see the most beautiful brown eyes, short brown hair, 6'4 height and beautiful godlike structure of a build, I have ever seen. Wait, what?! Beautiful?! Godlike?! Rose, you do not find that attractive! No boys this year! I said to myself in my head.

"Oh I am so sorry. Here, let me help you with your books. I'm Dimitri Belikov by the way. I'm new here." Said Dimitri with a hint of a Russian accent in his voice. Oh my god hot! No Rose! Stop! I scolded myself again. Containing myself i replied with, "yeah whatever, you need to watch where you're walking mister! I could've almost died!" I reply annoyed.

Chuckling, Dimitri helps me up and says "Yeah, I don't think you would've died from falling backward onto the floor. What class do you have first? I'll walk you to it, to pay you back for knocking you over of course"

"No, i'm alright. Besides, wouldn't want to make you late to your first class on the first day of school. Speaking of being late, i better get going to first period, or I am going to be late." I replied starting to walk away.

"wait, i never got your name!" Yelled Dimitri down the hall to me. "Why would you need to know my name? I'm not sure I want to give it to a stranger. You can just make up a name in your head. I'm sure you'll be fine with that. Bye now!" I replied walking faster down the hall until I got into first period.

I walked into Physics and sat down all the way in the back, only to see Dimitri do the same about a minute later. "Oh well would you look at that! We're in the same class" Says Dimitri laughing. Oh god, why can't he leave me alone?

"Rosemarie Hathaway, and Dimitri Belikov, you are late, and on the first day! I'm going to have to give you both detention after school." Says Mr. Alto the teacher. I groaned and heard Dimitri laugh next to me while he says, "Huh, so your name is Rose. Nice to meet you Rose, i look forward to seeing you after school." he smirks at me.

I sigh and put my head on my desk. Oh god, why can anything ever go right for me? I thought to myself.

**AN: Well I hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry it's really long and sorry for all the misspellings, if there is any. I tried to make it as good as possible. I'm not really that great at writing and this is only my second fanfic, ever. So please, don't be afraid to write some feedback, so I know what to fix. I'll try and update as soon as I can! Bye for now! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I'm glad to see that you guys liked my last chapter! Here's another chapter for you. I hope you like this one as well! And btw, thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Means so much! Well, here you go, here is chapter 2! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. **

**Chapter 2:**

I can't believe I already have detention on the first day of my senior year! And what makes it worse, is that I'm stuck with that new boy- who is very attractive must I say- Dimitri Belikov. Wait a minute, I just called him attractive, oh no. This cannot be happening, I will not fall for his looks, I cannot fall for his looks! This year is going to be boy drama free! I will make sure of it. Starting now.

It was the end of the day, and I was walking to Mr. Alto's class for after school detention, when I came to do the door, to see that there was a note posted on it, saying "Detention's in the Gym today". Well, at least I can work out while being punished. Hopefully by Dimitri. Whoa, where did that come from?! Oh god, this is not going to be easy to ignore him. But I have to admit, it would be nice if Dimitri punished me, preferably in my bed.

While I was off in my daydream in front of the classroom door, Dimitri must've come up behind me, because the next thing I know, I am being lifted up off the ground and twirled around. "What on earth?! Dimtri freaking Belikov, put me down the instant! This is so uncalled for!" I say screaming at the top of my lungs, I'm surprised no one else heard me. Laughing and putting me down on the ground, Dimitri says "Oh Rose, I never knew you were so light." Was that a fat joke?! Shocked, I go to punch him in the face, when I hear Alto's voice booming behind us, "Hathaway! I swear, if that fist lands one inch closer to his face, you will get detention for the whole week." he says.

I quickly remove my fist and give Dimitri the biggest glare I could muster before Alto comes up to us. Dimitri just smirks at me, makes a heart on his left breast, while blowing me a kiss and winking at the same time. I roll my eyes and turn around and smile at Mr. Alto. "Sorry Alto, we were just going to the Gym." I say with the fakest sweet voice I could pull off. "Yeah okay Rose, if getting ready to pound your fist into Dimitri's face is going to the Gym, then I suggest you carry on." He says walking, and motioning for us to follow him towards the Gym.

When we get into the Gym, Alto tells us that he has to go to a meeting, and that Dimitri and I are to stay put in the Gym and workout for our punishment. To be honest, this is not a punishment for me. I love working out, so this is more like a reward for being late. I'll make sure not to let Mr. Alto know that. Mr. Alto leaves after he is done telling us our instructions. Which means now it's only Dimitri and I _alone_ in the Gym.

"So Rose, wanna spar?" Asks Dimitri smiling. "Yeah sure Comrade. But only because I know I'll be able to beat your ass. And I'll make sure to make it painfully slow for lifting me up in the hallway. Which again, was _very uncalled for_." I say through gritted teeth. He just laughs and smiles, while turning away to set up the sparing mats. "You know you liked it Roza. By the way, what does Comrade mean?" He asks turning around. Blushing for having him notice me accidently call him that, I say "Oh that. Yeah well you see, that's a little nickname for you. It means a companion who shares one's activities or is a fellow member of an organization. So _Comrade_, you better like it, because you're keeping it." I say smiling. "Oh and since you asked what your nickname means, what does "Roza" mean?" I ask making quotation marks with my fingers in the air. "Well _Roza_, Roza is your name in Russian. My main language." he says proudly. "Wait, you're Russian?" I ask. "That would explain your good looks and beautiful voice"

"Sorry my what?" Dimitri smirks knowingly. Oh shit! I said that out loud? Oh god! This is never going to be let down. "You know Rose, I'm never letting this down. Now I know that you _like_ me." He says winking at me and blowing kisses at me. Blushing furiously I say with attitude, "Yeah whatever, stop flattering yourself Comrade, it doesn't suit you very well." I say while walking over to the sparing mats on the ground that Dimitri set up. "Now get your butt over here, so I can kick it in this sparing match." I say giving him my signature man eater smile.

Dimitri comes over to the mats, and I get in my fighting stance. Dimitri makes the first move, by putting me in a headlock. Thinking quickly, I jam my elbow into his groin, which then makes him fall to the ground. He quickly recovers, and pushes me down to the ground mimicking my moves. I get up and push him into the wall. He spins us around so that it's me against the wall and him pinning me against the wall.

He leans down into my ear and whispers "you're dead". Shivering I push him back a little and look up to see his face and say "No, we weren't finished sparing. And besides, I was going easy on you Comrade.".

"Yeah okay Rose." he says back laughing while looking down at me.

We were staying there in that position, when we look into each other's deep brown eyes and Dimitri leans down to kiss me. Before he can kiss me, Alto comes into the gym, and yells "What on earth are you two doing!? This is not detention! That is inappropriate for school. Separate this instant!" he says.

Clearing his throat and blushing furiously, Dimitri turns around quickly without making eye contact the whole time. " I am very sorry Mr. Alto, it will not happen again." Dimitri says politely. "Yeah it better not. I shouldn't have left you two in the Gym alone. Who knew you two would jump at each other the instant I leave the room. Pick up these mats and when you're done, you're free to go home." He says walking back out of the Gym.

We pick up the mats without talking and we both go home. I get in my mustang, and I see Dimitri pull away on his black and silver, Crotch Rocket **(AN: For those of you who don't know what a crotch rocket is, look it up on Google :P It's another word for a racing motorcycle, or street bike haha) **Damn that's hot. He owns a motorcycle. I start the car and drive home.

When I get home 10 minutes later, I am instantly greeted by Lissa and Christian coming up to me asking me how detention went. "It was..interesting" I say trailing off and blushing. I start walking up the stairs to change clothes, when Lissa says "Oh I know that face Rose, tell me everything! Who is it?!" she scream excitedly while jumping up and down. I stop mid-step, and turn around on the steps, "It's no one Liss. Nothing happened that is important, and I told you already, I'm not talking or interacting with any boys this year besides our friends, so don't get any ideas."

Unconvinced Lissa says "Alright Rose, I'll let it go, but I know you're hiding something. I will get you to say it sooner or later, just so you know." She says smiling and taking Christian's hand while walking back into the living room. Sighing, I walk up the stairs into my room and fall onto my bed. What have I gotten myself into? I think to myself. Whatever happened, or was about to happen to Dimitri and I, is to be forgotten about. I'll ignore him all tomorrow, and more like forever now. I cannot get into anymore boy drama.

I look at the clock and see that it's 7:30 at night. We were at school for that long? I question to myself. I get up and change into my Victoria Secret "PINK", yoga shorts and take my bra off, and replace it with a Massachusetts Maritime Academy, college bedtime shirt.

I walk downstairs and quickly make a Stouffers "Potato cheesy cheddar bake" microwave dinner, and side it with a cookies and cream pop tart, smart food popcorn, and a can of coke. I don't need to watch what I eat, since I am gifted with this fast metabolism. And well, it's food, who doesn't love food? I eat that, and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I'm done brushing my teeth, I go to Lissa and Christian in the living room and say goodnight, and head upstairs to my bedroom to sleep.

Turning off the light and crawling into bed, I pull the covers up, and think about the day. Hopefully things aren't awkward tomorrow between Dimitri and I. Oh who am I kidding? Of course they're going to be awkward. We nearly kissed for crying out loud! While thinking to myself, I drift off to sleep and dream of Dimitri. What a coincidence.

**AN: Well, there is another chapter for you! I hope you guys like it! I tried to make it the best I could, and make it long for you guys. Again, don't be afraid to tell me what you think and leave me some reviews :) Also, if you liked my story, don't forget to favorite and follow. If I get a total of 5 reviews telling me that it's good, then I will TRY and update tomorrow. I might not be able to, because I am busy with SATs in school right now. I'll update as soon as I can. Bye for now 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update this story! I've been busy with school and life and haven't really been able to think of anything to write about. But, I am back and working on the next TWO chapters! Yup, i'm gonna try and update two new chapters! Again, sorry for the really long wait, i'll try and be quicker with updating. Well, look forward to chapter 3 and 4! Bye guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, here is a long waited, chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the Characters, Richelle Mead does. I just own the plot. **

**Chapter 3:**

I woke up to Lissa jumping on my bed and landing on my boobs face first. "Ouch! Lissa! What the heck are you doing?!" I scream and then start laughing. I look up to see a horrified Liss and start laughing even harder. "Oh Rose, I am so sorry! I just meant to jump on the bed! I kind of lost my footing and tripped on your blanket on the floor, and so i kind of, accidently, face planted your chest. But come on sleepy head, it's time to get up and get ready for school! I made you breakfast! I know how you like your blueberry pancakes and scrambled eggs with sausage on the side and your lightly salted home fries!" Said Lissa excitedly while pulling me out of the bed.

"Alright Liss. I'm coming! Let me just take a quick shower and get dressed and brush my teeth and I'll be down in a minute. And thanks for cooking breakfast, sounds awesome!" I reply while walking to the bathroom, while Lissa walks back downstairs. I turn the shower on and quickly undress, to take a shower. When I'm done showering, I quickly dress into my floral summer dress, that's mid thigh and has a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps, with my white flats. I curl my hair into loose curls and let it cascade down my back. I pin my bangs back into a braid on the side of my head. I look in the mirror and yet like any other day, I look fabulous. Not to sound conceded or anything.

I walk downstairs into the kitchen to an aroma of heaven and see Liss setting up the breakfast bar. "Mmm smells good!" I say while smelling the air with a smile on my face. "Thanks, now eat! We have 20 minutes and then we need to get to school! I gotta go get my bag packed, you might wanna do the same when you're done eating. Hurry up!" She says hurriedly while rushing into the dining room to pack her bag. I finish eating and then quickly do the same as her and we're out the door.

We get to school 10 minutes later, like every day and on time, might I add, and walk to first period. I walk in and see no Dimitri, thank god. Wait, I spoke to fast, 2 seconds after I walk in, he walks in. Man, got my hopes up for nothing. I sit down in that back and he does the same, taking the seat beside me. Groaning, I look at him and say "Can't you sit up front, you know where all the empty seats are?" I ask annoyed. "Nah, I like these seats. I can look at you." He says with a grin on his face. "Okay, that wasn't creepy at all. Turn around and look at the front of the class, leave me alone. Please." I turn around and ignore him. The silence didn't last for long though, because then he starts talking again.

"So, how'd you sleep last night? I slept like a baby, like every night." he says smiling that same sexy smile he always does. "Even though you don't need to know, I slept perfectly fine, thank you very much." I reply. I only slept great because I was dreaming about him. Which I shouldn't have been, but hey, you can't control your dreams. I guess he noticed me blushing from thinking about my dream, because he laughs softly and goes "awe did Rose dream about me. Is that why you're blushing?" Holy crap, how did he know?! Wait, he doesn't know...but he's good at guessing. Damn. I act all tough and try not to blush even more and say "Oh please, you wish!".

Laughing he says "yeah, I do. That would be great if you dreamt of me, baby" He says winking. "Oh please, turn around pervert and pay attention." I say rolling my eyes. "I'm only a pervert for you my love" he says laughing and winking at the same time. Oh good god, how am I ever going to get a break from him?

Class ends and the day goes by in a blur. At the end of last period, I stop by at my locker and hear someone clear the throat while I am going through my bag and putting my books away. I slowly and skeptically, close the door and look up to see Dimitri leaning against the locker next to mine. "So ah, I was wondering if you wanted to catch some coffee after school?" he asks nervously, while rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "And why should I?" I ask more rudely than I intended. Not bothered by my tone, he replies, "Because you know you love me, and I am so hot with my Russian accent and all that you can't say no." he says winking at me and blowing a kiss. Wow is he right. He's all those things. Eh, what bad could a cup of coffee do? It's just one cup of coffee with a really hot guy. Yeah, it's fine, it won't turn into anything else. Just friends getting coffee, yeah.

"Ok, let's go." I reply and start walking towards the exit, when I turn around and see Dimitri just standing there with his mouth hanging open. "Really? You're kidding right? You'd actually come?" he asks surprised. Uh? Confused I say "Um...yes? I just said yes, right? Now come on before I change my mind!" I say and start walking again and this time he follows.

**A/N: okay, so this chapter wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be. But unfortunately, I can't upload a second one today, because it's currently 12:10am and I am exhausted! So, I will upload another one later today after I wake up. Sorry guys! Hopefully this one is long enough and i hope you guys like it! Enjoy! And don't be afraid to follow/fav and give my feedback in the reviews! Thanks! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. I only own the plot. **

**Chapter 6:**

We were currently on Dimitri's motorcycle, on our way to the coffee shop. Let's just say, it wasn't my idea to take his bike. We left my car at the school and I'd rather not ride his motorcycle, but he insisted, and said that I would "save gas for my car". Which is true, but still, his driving is a little scary, especially on a motorcycle. He must have sensed my nerves, because he slows down and looks over his shoulder at the red light and smirks at me.

"Awe, is Rose scared?" he says in a teasing tone. "Yeah, of your driving. You're crazy! Why did they give you your license? We could be killed and it would be all their fault because they gave you your license!" I say freaking out. I think I saw a flash of hurt there for a second in his eyes, and started to feel bad when I said "Well, I mean, there are worse drivers than you. So, don't worry, you're not the worst one out there." I say trying to take back my insult and be nicer, but still being a bit mean.

"Wow, were you just somewhat nice to me?" Dimitri says jokingly, but I can still see he is shocked by my rare behavior towards him. "Oh please, I can be nice!" I say acting hurt. "Ok, right." he says laughing and steps on the gas more smoothly this time as the light turns green. We arrive to the coffee shop only to see that it is closed. "Huh, that's weird. It's usually open. Oh well, wanna go to my house instead?" Dimitri asks smiling at me. Oh god, he just asked me over his house! What do I say? I can't go over, that would be more than friends, right? Wait, what am I saying? Yes I can go over! Friends hangout at each other's houses all the time! Of course! "Sure." I say back. "sweet, let's go!" he says and steps on the gas and were headed for his house.

We arrive to a gated community on the south side of California, and pull into a drive way of a house that looks like a medium size mansion. Holy crap! This is his house?! It can't be! Wow, well, it sure is nice. He must notice my shocked expression, because he laughs and takes my hand and pulls me along the sidewalk towards to the house. When we walk inside, we're greeted by a huge Saint Bernard and I'm knocked off my feet.

"oomph! What the-" I start to say and get interrupted by the most beautiful, elegant voice I have ever heard, and also, like Dimitri's , has a Russian accent to it. "Brooski! Get over here this instant! Bad boy, you don't jump on poor innocent girls!" I look up while Dimitri helps me get up and see the most beautiful woman ever. She looks to be about mid 40's at the most.

She speaks and I snap out of my ogling "I am so very sorry for his behavior. He really is a good dog, he just gets excited when we have newcomers to our house. I hope you're ok. And you are?" she asks. "Mom, this is Rose, my friend. Rose, this is my mom." Dimitri answers for me. "Oh, so you're Rose! Oh, you're even more beautiful than you sounded when Dimitri described you!" I look up at Dimitri to see him blushing. "You talked about me?" I ask skeptically to Dimitri. " "Oh it was good of course! Don't worry darling!" Huh, he talked about me to his family? Why do I have this butterfly feeling in my stomach? Is this good or bad? Oh no, I don't know if I want to know.

We walk into the living after talking with Olena, which I learned was his mother's name, for a couple minutes. We were sitting on the couch, when we hear this high pitched squeal and this girl that looks to be about a year younger than me comes rushing in and jumps on Dimitri's lap. I suddenly get a little jealous and before I can say anything, Dimitri talks before me. "Vika! Whoa, calm down! It's nice to see you too!" He says laughing and pushing her off of him, to stand up. "Dimitri! Oh, I have such great news! I got accepted on the cheer squad! I haven't told Sonya or Karolina yet, but they're coming over for dinner tonight and then I'll be able to! " Vika says excitedly. "Oh that's great! I knew you could do it!" Vika looks over at me and gives me a smile and says "And who are you?" she asks, just like Dimitri's mother did. "Viktoria, this is Rose, my friend. Rose, this is my younger sister, Viktoria. And Sonya and Karolina, the other girls she mentioned, are my two older sisters. I'm the only boy and Viktoria is the youngest."

I blush because I thought that this was Dimitri's girlfriend and go to shake her hand, only to get pulled into the biggest hug I have ever gotten before. Whoa, where did that come from? "Oh, you're Rose! Oh it's so nice to meet you! I can already tell that were going to get along so well! I can't wait to go shopping together! You can call me Vika, like everyone else does!" She says and lets me go from her hug. I look at Dimitri and see he's laughing. I give him a look and he says "Now now Vika, calm down. Rose just got here and you're already scaring her away." he says laughing again. She pouts and stomps away into the kitchen where I am guessing Olena is. "Well, that was...interesting. She seems nice." I say slowly. Dimitri smiles and says "yeah, she's awesome. Anyways, wanna watch a movie?" I look at him and then at the couch and he laughs and goes "Rose, I won't make a move, don't worry, it's just a movie." I laugh acting like he's crazy for thinking such a thing and then go to sit on the couch.

He puts the movie in and an hour and 45 minutes later, we're done and eating dinner. Olena asked me during the movie if I wanted to stay for dinner and I agreed. I met Dimitri's other sisters and they're pretty awesome too. They were a little skeptical at first of me, but then they warmed up and are extremely nice like everyone else. We were sitting at the table when out of nowhere some old lady that speaks fluent Russian comes up behind me and touches my hair and mutters something in Russian. I scream and jump out of my chair and give her a skeptical look and look around at everyone else. Everyone starts to laugh and Dimitri gets up and hugs the strange old lady and looks at me and then her. "Grandma, this is Rose. Rose, this is my Grandma. Her names Yeva. She doesn't really speak English that much, so people tend to call her crazy. That's just how she is." The old lady glares at me and walks away muttering something in Russian again.

After being reassured that, that is indeed how Yeva acts, and that she'll come around eventually and like me more, I finish eating and me and Dimitri work on our homework together in the dining room, at the table. It's 9pm by the time I look at my cell phone clock and curse under my breath. "Shit, I gotta go. Liss will start to worry." I say while packing up my belongings and putting my sweatshirt on. Dimitri puts his stuff away and grabs his sweatshirt also and leads me outside to the motorcycle. I say goodbye to everyone and get lots of hugs and were off to my house.

"I had a really great time tonight. Your family is really nice. I like them."I say to Dimitri when we get to my house. We're standing outside by his bike and talking. "Really? Well that's good. I'm glad you came over." he says back with a smile on his face. He gives me a hug, which at first, I was not expecting, but I soon gave it back to him. We say goodbye and I go inside, upstairs to my room. Lissa is already asleep. I checked her room before going to my room as I came upstairs. I quickly and quietly change into my pajamas and brush my teeth and crawl into bed. I almost instantly after laying down, fall asleep into a deep slumber and yet again, dream of this handsome Russian god, surprise, surprise, named Dimitri.

**A/N: Alright guys! There is the second chapter I promised from yesterday, but was too tired to write. I hope you like it, I made it long just for you guys! Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Anyways, until next time, bye! :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Oops! Sorry! (Authors Note)

**A/N: Hey guys! In my last chapter, I accidently used the word "ogling" in a sentence wrong. Just wanted to make it clear, that no, Rose was not looking at Olena in a sexual way hahaha she does not have any feelings toward her, sorry for that, I accidently messed up on the vocabulary. I checked what it meant AFTER I was done writing the chapter, so, sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable or confused with the choosing of the word haha sorry again! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, here's chapter 7. Sorry for taking forever to update. I really need to get better with updating this story. I get kind of lazy and forget about this. I'll get this one up, but then I won't be able to update in the next week or so. Next week is finals week and the last week of school, and my birthday and then my party. So I'm going to be pretty busy. But then it's summer after, so I'll be able to update more frequently. Also, in this chapter, I am going to be doing a time jump. It's going to be 8 months ahead, just to get things going and make the story better. Btw, Rose and Dimitri are good friends now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. **

**Chapter 7:**

_**8 months after Rose and Dimitri hangout. (March 2014)**_

**RPOV:**

It's Friday after school, and me, Dimitri, Christian, Liss, Adrian, Mason, and Eddie are all sitting in the coffee shop hanging out. "Oh Rose, I forgot to ask you, are you going to prom?! It's in 2 months! We gotta start thinking about that. We should get our dress soon. Well that is if you're going. You gotta go, it's our senior prom and if you don't I'm going to be so angry with you!" Lissa says. "Wait, prom? I completely forgot about that." I Say.

"Liss, I'll go just because I've never been. I didn't go last year. I'll go this year, but only for the experience. You know how much I hate school dances, they're a waste of money and time. But I'll do it for you. When do you wanna go dress shopping?" I ask.

"Yay! I 'm so excited now! We should go next weekend? I'm free and I'll make sure you are too! Oh this is going to be so much fun! We can go to this little boutique I saw that they just finished putting in down the street. It looks good! Crap, it's already 5 o'clock! We gotta go Christian, we have that movie to see!" She says excitedly while saying bye to each of us. Christian and Lissa leave and it's just me and Dimitri and the guys.

"yeah, I better go too. I gotta babysit my little cousin." Says Mason getting up packing his stuff. "Awe, Mase, you babysitting? Sounds adorable!" I say teasingly. "I may seem tough, but I got a heart of gold Rose. And you know me, I love kids." He says smiling. "I know Mase, was just yanking your chain." I say back smiling. "Me and Eddie are gonna go to that party at Chase's house. You guys should come." Says Adrian.

I look over at Dimitri and he gives me a look like 'no way in hell, don't look at me'. I laugh and look at Adrian and Eddie and politely apologize telling them no. Me and Dimitri don't really get along with Chase, he's the school jock, and an asshole. They say it's alright and leave. It's just me and Dimitri then.

"So Rose, what do we do now?" he asks. "Wanna go to my place? Liss and Christian are gone, as you know, so we'll have the place to ourselves. Nice and quiet." I ask. "Sounds good to me." he replies. We pack our stuff up and I drive to my house with Dimitri following in his truck. He gave up his motorcycle for the winter and now he has his truck. It's pretty nice. It's a 2011 black ford truck.

We get to my house and I go to the bathroom, while Dimitri starts to rummage through the fridge. While going to the bathroom, I start to think about prom. I don't really want to go, but I will for liss. Although it's gonna suck, I won't have a date and lissa and Christian are probably gonna be all mushy and so I'll be stuck being the third wheel again. Like that time we went to the movies. Never again will I go on a date with them. Ugh.

I would go with Dimitri, but he probably is gonna go with someone else. It's been 8 months since we last hung out at his house. I failed with the whole "no boy drama", I really like him. And maybe "boy drama" won't be so bad with Dimitri. He's actually a really nice guy. He treats me right and thinks of others before himself. He's pretty much every girls dream. He's nothing like any guy at our school. I don't deserve him.

I walk out of the bathroom to find Dimitri sitting there staring off into space at the counter mid bite into his sandwhich. I laugh and say "What's wrong? Bug in your food?" He snaps out of his trance and laughs while taking a bite of his sandwich.

Finished chewing, he says back "Nah, I was just thinking,". "About what?" I ask. "Just stuff. Important stuff." Huh. Dimitri tells me everything, what's he hiding? Oh I'm sure it's nothing. "Well, maybe you could tell me, and I'll help you think." I say smiling. "Actually, I think I need to figure this out myself. But thanks Roza." he says back smiling. Well damn, he's really not gonna tell me. Oh well. I mean it's not like he needs to tell me everything, we're not even going out. Sadly.

"So, you wanna watch a movie?" I ask while walking towards the living room. "Sure." he follows behind me and we settle down on the couch with popcorn, soda, and blankets to watch 'Paranormal Activity 4'.

We were entranced in the movie, during the part when the girl is home alone and gets locked in the garage and the car starts by itself. I scream when the garage door slams shut and the car starts. I cuddle into Dimitri, and he laughs at me. "Roza, it's just a movie, it's ok." he says wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I notice how we're sitting, and I smile on the inside.

It's like we're a couple. Sitting at home in the dark watching a scary movie and cuddling. If only we were. I don't know if I can hold on much longer being his friend, I see girls look at him all the time and try and flirt with him and it makes me jealous. But he just acts like friends with them. But I bet he likes them. Better than me that is.

The movie ends and we watch two more after that. 'Insidious' , and 'Neighbors'. Lissa isn't coming home tonight, she's spending the night at Christians, apparently the movie scared her and she doesn't want to leave Christians side. I don't blame her, I don't want Dimitri to leave. Those movies scared the crap out of me. They were so realistic. Well at least Paranormal Activity was.

Dimitri comes out of the bathroom and I jump when he talks, because I didn't notice him. He laughs and teases me by saying "Awe, is my Roza scared? They're just movies, don't worry. It's not real." He says giving me a hug. I scowl and push out of his hug, while saying "well of course, I knew that! I wasn't scared!" The house creaks and I yelp grabbing onto Dimitri and shoving my face in his chest.

"Sure, not scared." he says chuckling. I blush because I notice he's right. Damn, I really don't want him to leave. That's it! I'll ask him to spend the night. He can sleep on the floor in my room and everything will be fine! Dad's not home, still on one of his business trips. And lissa is out with Christian. Not like she would care anyways. Perfect! Looking up at him, I shyly ask "Hey, Dimitri? I have a question." He looks down at me raising a eyebrow "Would you,... could you,... maybe, um, spend the night? You could sleep on the floor on the air mattress in my room? I admit, I'm scared. I really don't want to sleep alone in the house!" I say.

He laughs " Awe that's cute Roza." He says patting me on the head. "Well I mean sure. If you really want me to and if you feel comfortable with that. I'll call my mom and tell her that I won't be coming home." he answers while going over to his bag to grab his phone. I smile relieved and happy that he'll be spending the night with me. I don't feel so scared anymore. I go to lock all the doors and close all the blinds, making sure Dimitri comes with me that is. I'm not going in this house by myself with him.

He gets off the phone with his mom, and tells me that she said yes. "Thank god. I probably would've not gotten any sleep if you couldn't. Those movies really scared me." I say while we walk up to my room. I grab the air mattress out of my closet and plug it in to blow it up. It finishes and I make the bed with the sheets.

While doing that, Dimitri goes to the bathroom to change into the pair of my dad's pajama pants I gave him to use. He comes out of the bathroom in the pants and his t-shirt. They're tight on him, since he is a lot bigger in height than my dad and in body size and structure. They come above his ankles a little and are tight as hell around his nice ass. Yes, his ass is heaven itself. Damn, even fully clothed, he still manages to look sexy as hell!

He sits down on the bed, and I go to my bathroom to change into my pajamas. I end up putting on my boy boxer shorts and a baggy t-shirt after taking my bra off. I walk out of the bathroom and see Dimitri getting into his bed under the covers. I go to turn off the light, and when done, I go to crawl into bed, only to trip over the edge of Dimitris' bed. I yelp and land on top of him. He makes a _oomph_ sound and starts to laugh. "Oh god, I am so sorry. I didn't see the corner of the bed and kinda tripped over it in the dark." I say hurriedly while trying to get up.

It's a damn air mattress, it's harder to get up than I thought! I struggle and end up falling on top of him again while finally getting to my feet. Guess my balance wasn't that great enough to stand. I sigh annoyed and he just laughs again. "Damn Rose, I thought you said you were going to sleep in your bed." he says teasing me. I look down into his eyes, still on top of him and we just stare at each other.

I see his eyes move to my mouth and I do the same to his. Before I know it, we're both kissing and Dimitri has his hands around my back on my lower waist. God, this is better than I thought it was going to be! Damn he knows how to kiss! _Oh my god, we're kissing! _I scream inside my head. He slowly nudges my lip with his tongue asking for entrance and I let him. We start to get into a heated make out session and he puts his hands up my shirt and starts to rub his hands on my back. I feel him play with my back dimples and I moan a little. That was not supposed to happen! Oh gosh how embarrassing!

Both noticing what we were doing, we pull apart and look at each other. "Oh...um..I'm so sorry!" I say blushing furiously. Hopefully he doesn't see it in the dark. Too late. "Roza, you're cute when you blush." He says moving my hair out of my face. I look down at him and see him smiling at me.

"Do you want to know what I'm thinking honestly?" he asks. "Um, as long as it's not bad. Sure?" I say warily. He laughs and tightens his arms around me and says quietly and slowly "Well...you see, I...how do I say this?...I've liked you a long time Roza. I mean like, _really_ like you." He says looking at me to see my reaction. Seeing him look worried, I quickly say, "You, like me? That's crazy, I'm not good enough for you. There are girls way prettier than me out there. Why would you like me?" I ask.

Laughing softly, he says "Roza, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And that's the truth. You're different, in a good way and that's what I like. You're smart, caring, kind, have an amazing personality. And you're not afraid to act like yourself. You're not like those girls who are too girly. You're perfect. And I really like you. And I'm not just saying this. I'm being serious." he says looking into my eyes to see my reaction.

I just stare for a minute shocked and then I crash my lips to his. Breaking apart I laugh a little out of relief and look at him, "Well, thank god. I really like you too. I mean, gosh Dimitri, that was amazing. No wonder all the girls at school love you. You're kind, handsome, caring, and what every girl wants. You have an amazing body and your personality is just perfect. I've liked you since I first saw you in the hall the first day of school. I didn't want to do anything because I thought you didn't like me and well honestly, I was scared I would get hurt again. But now that I know you do, that makes me really happy." I say smiling and laying my head on his chest.

I feel him stiffen for a second and then he grabs my face in his hands. "Hurt you? Why would I do that?" he asks skeptically. Slowly I look away from him and say "Well you see, I was kinda played by Jesse Zelkos last year. I thought he liked me, but he really just wanted to use me for sex. And well we only got as far as making out because I found out and stopped. But it was a mistake. I let myself like him and let my guard down and he ended up being an asshole. And so I'm kinda scared that it could happen again." I say looking back at him. I see him angry and sad. He puts my head down on his chest again and starts to rub my back.

"I knew I had a reason to hate him. That son of a bitch. If I could beat him up without causing trouble, I would. Roza, you don't deserve that kind of treatment. You deserve to be treated like a goddamn queen! You're amazing and you don't ever need to worry about me hurting you like that asshole did. I really like you, and if you'd allow me to, I would like to take this relationship from friends, to the next level and have a serious relationship with you. And if you don't want sex, then we don't have to have it. I understand if you don't want it, or if you don't feel comfortable yet or are not ready. We can go slow for you and when you're ready and if you want to, we can. But I want to make that moment special for you. You deserve it." He says kissing me one more time. I hug him as hard as I can and kiss him hard on the lips. "Dimitri, you are amazing. This is why I like you. Yes, we can take this relationship to the next level. And um...would you mind if I slept here? Instead of my bed? I don't really want to sleep alone now..I honestly feel safe with you, here in your arms" I say shyly while looking down away from his eyes. He laughs and take me in his arms and stands up. I look at him confused and he lays me down into my bed, climbing in after me.

"I prefer your bed honestly. That air mattress wasn't very comfortable. Are you sure you're comfortable sleeping together yet?" He asks worriedly looking down at me. I laugh and pull him down next to me. "Yes, I am sure. I like the feeling of your arms around me and honestly, it makes me feel safe. Like I said." he smiles and wraps his arms around me "So I have a question for you, will you go to prom with me?" he asks while looking down at me. I look up at him and give him a kiss, and say "Why of course Comrade. I would love to." We smile at each other and say goodnight giving each other a kiss. I fall asleep in my Russian gods arms.

**A/N: Alright, there ya go! I hope I made it long enough. I was having writers block for a while and really couldn't think of anything. But I'm glad I got this chapter up! Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Bye for now! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. I only own the plot. **

**Chapter 8:**

It's been two weeks since Dimitri and I have become official. It's currently Saturday and Dimitri and I are in my room listening to Avenged Sevenfold. Lissa is off with Christian at his house. I'm looking through a magazine lying on my bed leaning against my headboard, and he has his head in my lap reading one of his cheesy western novels. He's obsessed with those. Literally.

Dimitri looks up at me and says "Hey Roza? I was wondering, since you know we are a couple now, if you wanted to go out tonight? Like as a date?" he asks shyly. I look down at him and smile while kissing him softly on the lips. "Of course Comrade. I would love too. Any place with you is my favorite. But where would we be going? And what time? I need to get ready if we're going to go out!" I say panicked and start to get up.

He laughs and pulls me into his arms and starts to tickle me. I laugh and swat his hands away. "Well Roza, I'm not telling you where. It's a surprise, silly. But is an hour ok for you to get ready? It's already almost 8, and it's starting to get dark. Which is perfect for what I have in mind. By the way, dress comfy" he says. "Yeah that's perfect. Let me just go get ready!" I say while walking into the bathroom. He follows and stops me before I close the door. "Well I have to go and get ready at my house, I'll be back in an hour to pick you up. See ya." he says while rapping his arms around my waste and giving me a kiss on the lips.

He leaves and I close the door and start to undress. I take a quick shower and blow dry my hair real quick. Dress into a floral skirt just above the knee, with a cropped spaghetti top shirt that shows off a little bit of my stomach. I pick out a pair of simple black old navy sandals to finish my outfit. I curl my hair and let it cascade down my back and add a little blush to my cheekbones and some mascara and do the Smokey eye for my eye shadow. For the final touch, I add some peach lipstick and grab my purse before I head downstairs.

I reach the bottom of the stairs just in my time to hear the doorbell ring. I open the door to see my Russian god standing before me with flowers in his hand. Roses, my favorite, and not just because it's my name. He smiles at me and leans in to kiss me on the forehead. "These are for you, my Roza." he says handing me the flowers. I smile and thank him and go to put them in a vase with water. I turn around to see him waiting at the door. "Ready?" he asks. I nod and were out the door towards his truck.

"You know every time I ride in this car, I feel so badass. It's just big and so manly" I say in awe sitting in the passenger seat. Dimitri laughs. "Oh Roza, that's what she said. Sorry I had to! But yeah me too. This car feels pretty badass and makes me feel very manly" he says teasingly. I playfully slap his arm which makes him laugh even more.

"So any chance were near our destination yet?" I ask him. "Almost, about five more minutes and we'll be there." he replies back. And true to his word, about five minutes later, we're parked in the middle of a huge field with woods surrounding it. Completely cut off from the world. Isolated. "Uh Comrade, where are we?" I ask confused while looking around.

"We've arrived to our destination, just like I told you we would." He says while walking to the back of his truck. He opens the back door of his car and takes out a blanket. Confused I follow him while he opens the cover of the bed to his truck. Laying there in the back of his truck, is a full-size mattress with four pillows. Huh? "Why is this here?" I ask looking up at him.

"It's part of our date, silly. Just come here." He lifts me up and sets me on the mattress, climbing up after me. "Lay down, and look at the sky." He puts the blanket over us and wraps his arms around me. Oh I get it now. We're watching the stars. I'm suddenly overwhelmed with this feeling in my stomach. Happiness.

"Oh Dimitri. This is what you had in mind? I love it so much. It's so peaceful and an amazing first date. Thank you so much." I turn around in his arms so I'm facing him and claim his lips with my own. "You're seriously the best boyfriend anyone could ever have." I think I might love him. We've known each other for almost a year now and I really think I love him. I wish I could tell him, but I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way as me. Before I can look up at him. He grabs my chin and looks me in the eyes. "hey, I have something to tell you. Don't feel pressured to do anything and feel however you want. But...I think I love you. I know it may be early, but I've felt this way for a while now. And we've known each other for almost a year." He says looking into my eyes. Oh my god, it's like he read my mind. "Dimitri..I..I love you too!" I say happily while wrapping my arms around his neck.

I've never been happier in my life. He completes me. Without him, I don't know what I would do. We spend the next hour or so looking up at the sky and talking about life and shapes of the stars. By the time we get home it's almost 12am. He walks me to my door and we stand there for a couple seconds staring at each other. This man, and yes I called him a man, because he acts like one. He is the most mature boy I have ever met. He's not like the other guys our age at all. I love him so much.

We lean into each other and he wraps his arms around me into a hug. We stand like that for a couple minutes just savoring the quiet and being in each other's arms. "I love you, so much Roza. You have no idea. I love you so much it hurts. Without you, life wouldn't be worth living. I know that may seem cheesy, but it's true. You're the most perfect girl I have ever laid eyes on and you make me so happy. I love you."

I lean back in his arms and look at him with tears in my eyes. He looks at me worried and wipes away the tears.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" he asks quickly. I chuckle softly and take his face in my hands while looking into his eyes, I say "No, silly. It's what you said, you said everything right. I'm so happy, I'm crying! You're seriously the best ever. Seriously. I agree with everything you say, and I feel the same way."

He smiles relieved. "Well I'm glad we feel the same way." he says back. We say our goodbyes and I watch him drive away before going back inside. Once I walk in the door, I hear a squeal and I fall to the floor. I look up and see Lissa staring down at me, while standing up and grabbing me with her. "Oh my god Rose! I heard everything! You guys are so cute!" She screams and hugs me tightly. I laugh and hug her back "gee liss, thanks? But hey, no ease dropping! That's not nice! But oh my god, I'm so happy Liss! I'm so happy, it hurts!" I say beaming like a child on Christmas day.

We squeal together and jump up and down while still holding onto each other. I finally feel complete. I have my Russian god and he's finally mine. Mine to keep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. I only own the plot. **

**Thank you to all that reviewed and favorite and followed my story! It really means a lot to me! I hope the chapters are long enough for you guys, I do try my best in making them not too short. **

**A/N: So this chapter is going to be in Dimitir's POV and Roses POV. I hope you guys like it! :) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8:**

**DPOV:**

I woke up Sunday morning with a smile on my face, from thinking about last night. She's mine, really mine. My Roza, is finally mine. After months of dreaming about her and I being together, I can finally say it's true. It feels like it was meant to be all along. Finally waking up all the way, I get up out of bed and check my phone for the time. I notice that it's only 8am. Yeah, Roza's definitely still sleeping. She's not really a morning person. Exactly the opposite of me.

I walk downstairs to find Paul at the kitchen table eating his breakfast and mama cooking at the stove. "Oh, there you are. Finally up I see." says mama. My whole family, are early risers. We've woken up our whole lives at the crack of dawn, so as Rose likes to call it. She calls me crazy for waking up too early. I just find it easier to wake up at this time when the day is starting, rather than when everyone has already been up for hours and the day is already almost half way over, or other known as when Rose wakes up.

I walk over to Paul -my 5 year old nephew, also Karolina's son, and brother to his little sister Zoya, who's only a little baby, and also my niece-, (**A/N: I had to add them in the story somehow, because I forgot to introduce them in the other chapter, when I introduced Dimitri's family, when Rose went over his house. So just ignore that little part introducing them. Sorry.)** and tickle him in the ribs, he laughs and swats my hands away "Uncle Dimka, stop it! You're going to make me choke!" he says while laughing and trying to catch a breath, with a mouth full of food. "Ah sorry buddy, didn't realize you had a mouth full. Go back to eating bud. By the way mama, where's the rest of the family?" I ask while going to kiss my mom on the head. "Oh and Morning mama, how'd you sleep?" I ask her.

"Sonya and the girls are out shopping. They'll be back later. I barely got any sleep. Was worrying about you the whole night while you were out with Rose. How was your _first_ date by the way? " She asks while smiling widely. I sigh, and then start to smile, "It was amazing mama. I took her to a big field and we watched the stars in the back of my truck.-

She's definitely the one for me. We told one another we loved each other. You might think it's too early, but we've known each other for almost a year. I think it was the appropriate time to tell each other."

she smiles brightly at me and lunges herself at me and gives me a big hug, "Dimka! Oh how wonderful! Oh my boy's growing up so fast! You've already told your first girlfriend that you love her! Oh my boy, you're so precious, you definitely got your caring and respect from me that's for sure." she says smiling from ear to ear. I laugh and hug her back.

"oh mama, calm down. I know your happy. And it's not my first girlfriend, Tasha was my first. Rose is only my second. You remember Tasha, don't you?" I ask looking down at her.

I suddenly see her mood change from happy to disgust in a matter of seconds. "Oh her, I must've forgotten about that rotten child. Yes, I called her a child because she is one. Most immature child I have ever seen. I don't see any trace of manners in that girl. What a disgrace." she says angrily. "She wasn't even nice to your Dimka or this family as a matter of fact, and you still dated her! What was wrong with you?! It was like you were sleeping the whole relationship!" She says while lightly smacking me off the head.

I scoff and say "I know mama, I was an idiot okay? When you think you love someone, you don't think straight." Tasha and I were a mistake. She was my first girlfriend and as some people would say, we weren't meant to be. You didn't need to tell me that now as I realize it, but at the time, it was like I was under some spell she casted and would've had to. I definitely did not love her.

I ate my breakfast real quick and went for a run around the park. By the time I got back, it's nearly 10 o'clock. Rose should be waking up soon.

I run upstairs to take a quick shower and to get ready for the day. When out of the shower, I dry off and dress into dark wash, boot cut jeans, with a black V-neck, t-shirt. I finish the outfit off with my black and white low rise converse and then towel dry my hair.

I look in the mirror, and am pleased with what I see. I'm not bad for a guy my age. I'm 6'3, and have a nice athletic build. My hair is buzz cut and dark chocolate brown. Some would say it's black. People say it matches my dark brown eyes. (**A/N: I know, not the real length of Dimitri's hair like in the book, but I'm sorry, I never really liked the length of his hair. It was too long.) **My hair used to be down to about my shoulders, but I needed a change. I didn't really like my hair, it was too long for my liking. Besides, changes are always good.

By the time I finish getting ready, it's already 11am, Rose is definitely up. I go to check my phone and see that there's a good morning message from Roza. I smile and reply.

_**Hey beautiful, how'd you sleep last night? -love D**_

she replies almost instantly saying,

_**Hey Comrade :D Slept pretty great, but only because I dreamt of us :) I miss you :( Are you busy today?! - Love R**_

I smile already planning out our day in my head, and reply

_**I miss you too :( Although we only just saw each other last night, I feel like we've been apart for days :P No, I'm not busy today. Wanna go out for lunch, I bet you're hungry ? Be there in an hour?. -love D**_

_**Haha oh you know me so well, when am I not hungry? xD Yeah, sure, where to? Ok, see you in an hour, can't wait to see you :) -love R **_

_**Eh, I don't know yet, I'll think of something. Or you can pick where when I get to your house. Me neither I'm gonna give you a big hug and kiss when I see you, see you soon :) -love D**_

I smile to myself and go down stairs to watch some TV with Paul before I go to pick her up.

-0-

**RPOV:**

I put my phone down, and jump in the shower. I get out and blow dry my hair and change into a pair of faded skinny jeans with rips in them. I put on a white, lace, sweetheart neck line spaghetti strap top and finish it off with my white flats, and throw my black cardigan on. I blow dry my hair and leave it natural. It falls down in waves, down my back. For makeup, I put on some liquid foundation and then use some powder compact to smooth my face out, and add some mascara and my favorite peach lip gloss.

By the time I'm done getting ready, it's already 12 in the afternoon. I hear the doorbell ring, and run downstairs to get it. I open it to see my sexy Russian standing before me with a cheeky smile on his face.

"You look beautiful like always" he says while leaning down giving me a kiss. I smile into the kiss and we break apart, and I step aside to let him in. "Why thank you. You look pretty great yourself I might say" I reply back winking.

He winks back and laughs. "So, you ready?" he asks. "Almost, just gotta brush my teeth and then grab my purse and we can go" I say while running upstairs to do so. I hear him follow behind me and watch him sit down on my bed, while I brush my teeth.

"So I was thinking we could go to _Subway _for lunch, you okay with that?" he asks, when I finish and walk out the bathroom to grab my purse sitting on my bed next to him.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. And this time I'm helping to pay the bill. And that's that, no more. End of conversation." I say while walking away. He laughs and follows. "Alright, I'll let you help this time, but only because you insisted." he says while smacking me in the butt.

I yelp and turn around and give him a playful glare. "Hey, watch where that hand goes or I'll chop it off" I say. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself, you got nice buns there" he says trying to keep a straight face, but ends up failing and laughing. I laugh back and smack him lightly on the arm. "Yeah, and they're yours, so I guess you can do that." I say back while shrugging my shoulders. He laughs even harder and gives me one of his signature smiles I love. "Got that right missy" he says.

We get in his truck and head to lunch and a half an hour later, we get there. We get a booth in the back, secluded from everyone else and sit across from each other. I order a foot long, chicken bacon ranch, on Italian bread, toasted, with lettuce, pickles, and tomatoes, and of course the ranch dressing. While Dimitri orders a BLT. We sit down at a table in the back and eat our lunch, while occasionally talking.

While walking back to the car, I joke around and say while rubbing my stomach, "Oh my gosh, I ate way too much, Comrade. I think I'm gonna blow. Look, I even have a food baby! His name is Earl." He laughs and pretends to rub my stomach too, while saying " Well hello food baby, my names Dimitri" I swat his hand away laughing and say "Stop, you'll make people stare and then they'll actually think I'm pregnant seeing you rub my stomach like that!" I say laughing.

We decide to go glow bowling after lunch. When we arrive at the bowling alley, Dimitri pays for our shoes and I head to the bathroom. I sit down on the toilet, only then do I look down and notice a red spot on the crotch of my underwear. "Shit, this is lovely, I just had to get my period now!" I say while groaning and grabbing a tampon out of my purse. Thankfully the spot isn't huge and didn't leak through my underwear, so I grab a pad and lay it down, just for now, since we're out right now. I'm not going home and canceling this date, when it's not that bad. Besides, it's only a spot. Thankfully I caught it in time.

I walk out of the bathroom stall and wash my hands, only to see Lissa walk in. "Oh hey Rose! What a surprise to see you here! Christian and I decided we wanted to come bowling and we walk in to see Dimitri paying for your shoes. I asked where you were and Dimitri said in here, so I decided to come and surprise you. Isn't this great?! We can have a double date!" she says excitedly while hugging me after I finish washing my hands.

I laugh and agree with her and we walk out of the bathroom to see Dimitri and Christian setting the game up. "Oh hey Rosie, what a coincidence seeing you here." he says teasingly. I walk over to him and give him a hug, "Hey Chris, nice to see you too." I say back. Christian and I act like brother and sister and tease each other all the time. We used to not get along that much, but Lissa insisted we start to act civil when they first started dating and later on I realized he's not that bad, I guess he realized the same about me, because ever since we've been nothing but friendly towards another.

We spend about two hours playing bowling and then we head back to Lissa and I's house. We decide to watch "Identity Thief". Dimitri and I end up on one couch to ourselves and lissa and Christian have the other couch in the living room for them. I fall asleep during the movie and wake up to the pitch black living room and everyone is gone. I rub my eyes and stand up to stretch, when I feel hands grab me around the waste from behind.

I scream and start to raise my leg up to kick my captor in the nuts from behind, only to hear "Shh, Roza, it's me, Dimitri, you're okay." from Dimitri. Oh thank god. "Holy shit Dimitri! It's pitch black in here and you sneak up on me like that! I nearly had a heart attack thinking I was going to get raped! By the way, where's Lissa and Chirstian?" I ask turning around in his arms and glaring at him.

he laughs and apologizes. "I'm sorry for laughing, you just look so cute when you're angry. And I'm also sorry for sneaking up on you, I should've known better to not do that in the dark. And Lissa is upstairs sleeping, she said she didn't feel well and told me to tell you goodnight, and Christian went home." he says pushing hair out of my face. "By the way, nice bed head, it suits you well." I laugh and he lets go of me.

I then realize the amazing smell coming from the kitchen. "Mmm, what is that smell? Did you cook something? You can cook? Wow, that's hot" I say while walking towards the kitchen. He laughs and follows "Yes, Roza, I can cook. That's hot? How?" he says laughing again.

I look over at him and blush realizing I said the last part out loud. "Well, it just shows that you can take care of yourself, and that's attractive to me. Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." I say embarrassed while looking down at the floor.

He chuckles and comes over to lift my chin up, "You know you're adorable when you blush" he says looking down at me. I smile and he then leads me over to the kitchen island and pulls a chair out for me. I sit down and look at the plate in front of me and see Shrimp Scampi on the plate.

"I went out to the store and bought some stuff while you were sleeping. I hope you don't mind me cooking here. That's okay, right?" he asks worried. I look up at him and laugh, "Comrade, you worry too much. Yes, of course it's fine. It's actually very sweet that you made me dinner for me and let me sleep. Thank you very much" I say smiling. He walks over to his plate sitting at the seat next to mine and we eat in silence.

After we finish eating, we watch one more movie, _The Crewds_, it was cute. Kind of sad. I cried, and Dimitri comforted me. When the movie was over, it was nearly 10 o'clock at night and Dimitri had to leave. We had school in the morning. We said our goodbyes and I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth and finally crawled into bed escaping into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Alright, I hope you guys like this chapter! I kinda rambled on a lot in this one. You're welcome for updating quickly, since I usually don't update for weeks :P I just felt like updating another chapter, I guess. Plus, it is summer and I have a lot more time on my hands now, so I don't have the excuse of being busy haha, other than that, I'm usually just being plain lazy so that's why I always update late. Sorry xD Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review and leave your thoughts on it! Bye for now! :) **


End file.
